


Jump, Achilles

by Ratlizau



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, IM ABOUT TO GRADUATE HIGHSCHOOL AND IM WRITING MINECRAFT ANGST, Insanity, Minor Injuries, No beta we die like Schlatt and Wilbur, Phil centric, The Voices, and also come down achilles but like not yknow, ghostbur could come in clutch but he doesnt, i literally did this all in one day, if you see spelling mistakes no you didnt, im literally writing about MINECRAFT, its based on oh ana by mother mother, phils just like oh shit this is happening, ranboo doesnt have any idea whats happening, technosavage, wrote it on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratlizau/pseuds/Ratlizau
Summary: Bad days happen to everyone. People who are fine, people who have anxiety, depression, adhd, people who have an injury, people with hundreds of thousands of voices in their head screaming for blood, it’s not uncommon to “wake up on the wrong side of the bed”
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Jump, Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> bro i had to upload this on my school computer and i'm terrified that i'm gonna get called down to the office for saying the fuck word oh no

Phil felt like he was having one of those days. His wings and back ached, his ankle shook from a centuries old injury, and for some reason he couldn’t fix his hat correctly and it just sat lopsided on his head. Basically, his morning sucked. Sometimes he wondered if he really was getting old, nevermind the immortality. 

He hobbled out of his house, cursing his ankle but refusing to use a cane, and made his way to Technos. He passed by the doghouse, smiling at a puppy’s barking that will definitely get annoying later. He threw an apple at Carl when he passed the stable, not questioning how the horse caught it. He could see Ranboos house, just barely, hidden behind the otherside of Technos. He wasn’t sure where Ranboo was at the moment, but the boy has a habit of mining for hours at a time. He wasn’t too worried about him. 

He didn’t hear anything from Technos house as he made his way to the door. The pigman wasn’t that loud to begin with, but sometimes he had music playing. 

A porch step creaked when he pressed his weight onto it, making him frown and quickly move to another one, as fast his ankle would allow at least. He shivered when a cold breeze pushed against his back. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, he hesitated before opening the door. He glanced behind him, scanning the tundra for mobs or people or anything that could cause this sudden unease. He looked down at the door knob he had wrapped his hand, contemplating on turning around and going home. 

There was a loud thump then CRASH from inside the house. Phil jolted, taking a step back then groaning when he stepped on his bad leg. He furrowed his brow and cursed, gripping the doorknob and pushing it open. 

The house was dark, and there wasn’t anything immediately obvious that had fallen over. The fireplace was out and there wasn’t a light on in the kitchen, just a single, weak lamp on a side table in the living room. A chest was left open, but it was too dark for Phil to tell what was in it. There was shuffling upstairs, like something was being dragged. 

“Techno?” Phil called, “You okay mate?” 

He moved towards the ladder leading upstairs. The shuffling had stopped, but the uneasy feeling hadn’t. As he slowly stepped towards the ladder, his cloak snagged on something on the ground, sending it rolling in front of Phil. The glint caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a golden nugget. He rolled it around in his hands, it looked like it was just mined out of the ground. It was rough and dirty, nothing like the ones Techno usually kept to melt down into gold bars. Phil’s eyes cut to the stop of the ladder when the shuffling started up again.

He set the nugget on a chest and moved towards the ladder again, keeping his eyes trained on the trapdoor separating the house levels. His hands wrapped around a rung and he lifted himself up, cringing at the pressure on his ankle.

After slowly making his way up, he gently pressed his hand against the trap door. It thumped quietly onto the floor and Phil peered into the attic. It was dark, darker than the downstairs. There was faint light coming through a window and a faint glow behind a bookshelf. 

“Hello?” Phil tried again. 

A face popped out behind the bookshelf. Ghostbur gave Phil a wide eyed look before glancing at a dark corner across the room. 

“Wil-“ Phil was cut off my Ghostbur vigorously shaking his head and putting his finger to his lips. He looked scared and Phil grew more concerned. 

Phil climbed further up the ladder and into the room, ignoring Ghostburs waving hands to stop. “What are you on about, Will? Is something wrong?” 

A low huff rang through the room. Phil slowly turned his head to the dark corner Ghostbur was looking at. The darkness grew until it was towering over Phil. He could make out two red eyes.

The figure prowled forward, and Phil could make out two giant ivory tusks and a lot of sharp teeth. 

Ah, he thought, that’s why Ghostbur was scared. Somewhere in his mind he tried to remind himself that he should be extremely afraid too. 

“Hey Philza?”

“Yes Wil?”

“I think you should run.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Phil bolted for the trapdoor, forgoing the ladder in favor of dropping to the first floor. It was faster, but he cringed at the sharp pain that shot through his ankle and up his calf. A growl that shook Phil’s chest echoed through the house while claws scrabbled at the ladder. Phil limped towards the kitchen and froze when Techno dropped from the second floor. He slowly turned so he was facing the piglin. Techno was breathing heavily, his furred cloak making him look even bigger than he already was in the shadowy house. Phil glanced at the chests next to him, eyeing the opened one.

Phil and Techno had a short stare off, almost daring the other one to move first. Phil glanced at chest again and Techno took that as a signal to attack. 

Phil screamed and grappled for the chest. Feeling a sword handle, he prayed and pulled it out, pointing it at Techno while scrambling back. Techno stopped suddenly, and Phil realized he was staring at the sword. He took another step back, Techno took a step forward, and Phil took a sharp breath. He tilted the sword, eyes widening when it shined gold. His eyes flicked from the sword, to Techno, then back to the sword. 

Taking a deep breath, Philza lunged at Techno, threw the sword to the side and ducked under Technos arms. The piglin went for the gold sword first, giving Phil time to grab the golden nugget off the chest and sprint for the door. His leg shook in protest, but Phil cursed and ignored it. He heard a roar as he slammed the door open, then thundering stomps towards him. 

He glanced behind him and tried to stop himself from freezing in fear. Instead, he raised the nugget into Technos line of vision and threw it at the ground, hard. Techno followed the nugget, nearly tripping over it, giving Phil time to rush out of the house and into the snow outside. The cold reminded him of the ache in his back, and he knew he couldn’t just fly away. He looked around, frantically, for somewhere to go. 

He couldn’t endanger the dogs or Carl, so he couldn’t go there. His house only had a wooden door that Techno could break down easily. Ranboos house was the only option other than running into the woods, which would lead him to die, so he turned and sprinted for the tiny shack.

The door was iron with a button on the outside, and he knew there was a pressure-plate on the otherside.

He had an idea. 

He slammed his hand on the button and darted inside the house, immediately getting into the chests. He knew Ranboo had just organized them, and he was definitely undoing all of that work, but he decided that he’d help him fix it later. If he wasn’t dead. 

He grabbed some ender pearls from one of Ranboos stacks and slammed the chest shut when he heard a growl outside. He stepped over to the window on the otherside of the shack, he really needs to help Ranboo build a better house, and opened a window. 

He grabbed an axe and took a deep breath and held it, before stepping on the pressure plate right at Techno charged the house. 

Techno slammed into the back wall of the house and whipped around. Phil gasped out his breath and broke the wooden pressure plate on the floor before grabbing the ender pearls. Techno swiped at him, slicing at his shoulder while crowding Phil into a corner. Phil cried out, eyes tearing up at the pain, and he forced himself not to hide his head. He raised a shakey arm and kicked a chest at the same time, drawing Technos attention to the noise before chucking the ender pearl out of the window. Technos attention snapped back to him and he growled, and Phil felt like he was already dying as Techno wrapped his claws around his throat.

A vwoop sound echoed in Philzas ears before his stomach turned and he suddenly found himself in the snow. Phil gasped and collapsed, his ankle throbbing. Blood from his shoulder soaked the snow, melting some of it before cooling into metallic smelling sludge. 

Techno roared from the house, pounding on the iron door before throwing himself at the one block big window. He glared at Phil growled, arm shoving its way through the gap, slapping and scratching at the wood, trying to get to Phil. 

Phil smiled weakly, chuckling at The Technoblades small defeat. He couldn’t fight his friend, out of morality and his own weakness, but he still won. 

-^-^-

When Ranboo walked back to his house, the last thing he expected to see was a bloody Philza leaning against his door, jolting forward as something pushed against it. 

“Phil? What the heck happened? Are you okay?” Ranboo yelled, running towards the man. Phil’s head shot up, eyes widening while watching the ender-hybrid get closer. He offered a small smile, nodding his head hello. 

Ranboo slowed to a stop, glancing at the door when it thumped again before crouching down. His armor clanked while he shuffled, trying to find a way to get lower without sitting on the wet, snowy ground. Phil watched him with amusement, seemingly not noticing his head tap against the door behind it as it was pounded on. 

“Wh-whats going on, Phil?” Ranboo asked. Phil blew a long breath through his nose before shaking his head. “Y’know Tech’s voices,” Ranboo nodded, “well, sometimes they get bad. Like, he can’t hear anything else, bad. I think that’s what happened.” Another thump. Ranboo glanced at his poor door. 

“So… “ Ranboo started, staring at the door more, “they kinda like, control him?” 

Phil thought about it for a second before shrugging. “I guess so mate, he acts a more piglin when he’s like this. I’m pretty sure throwing gold at him basically saved my life. I don’t know if it’s the voices controlling him or him retreating into himself.” Ranboo hummed in thought. 

“Phil?” A low, quiet voice asked. 

Phil sat up immediately and turned towards the door. “Techno? Is that you?” He asked. 

“Phil.”

“Technoblade?” 

“Let me out Phil.” 

He bit his lip, he knew he couldn’t. Techno wasn’t in full control yet, he could speak but that might be more dangerous than what happened earlier. “Uhh, no can do buddy.” 

“LET ME OUT.”

Phil sighed and turned back to Ranboo, leaning against the door. Ranboo looked scared, eyes flicking between Phil and the door several times before settling on Phil. He pointed at the house, “so do we just…?” 

Waving his hand, “Just ignore him.” Phil replied. “Sorry, by the way, about your house mate. It was the only place I could go. I’ll help you fix it up and get anything back that goes missing or something.” 

“Phil please.”

“Uh-uhm,” Ranboo stuttered, trying not to look at the door again, “it-its fine. I mean, I’d rather my house destroyed than you dead.” He laughed nervously. 

“Phil, Philza, please let me out.” 

Ranboo looked at his porch roof, trying to distract himself. “I mean, I need to fix it up anyways. It’s been-“ 

“Phil if you let me out I won’t kill you. You’re the one person I can’t kill Phil. Philza-“ 

“Shut up, Technoblade.” Phil lazily called. He huffed and looked at Ranboo, nodding at him to continue. “It’s- ah, it’s been too-“ a bang from behind the door, “it’s b-been too long for it to-to still look this bad. Y’know?” He laughed nervously again. 

“Phil please youre the Angel, youre my Angel I couldn’t kill you. Ple-“ Techno cut off and there was another, softer thump, then the sound of something sliding to the ground. 

Phil stared at the door with raised eyebrows. Ranboo grimaced, “Is he okay?” 

Phil made a “i don’t know” look before standing. He swayed a bit and Ranboo gently set a clawed hand on his shoulder. He gave him a grateful look then peered through the doors window. 

“Oh yeah, he’s completely passed out mate.” He sighed with relief and turned to Ranboo. “If you could go to his house and get a fire and some tea going, that’d be great.” Ranboo nodded enthusiastically and quickly made his way over to the house. 

Phil sighed again, he’s been doing that a lot recently, and turned back towards the door. He steeled his nerves before pressing the button. The door swung open with a little squeak that he didn’t notice before, revealing an unconscious Technoblade draped across the floor. There were gouge marks around the door and window and a chest was thrown open. His cape spread out across the entire area of the small shack, and his head was tilted forward by the bed. Phil put the pressure plate back and put a wooden on it to hold the door open. 

He tried to grab Technos hand, but the piglin jerked it towards himself, making Phil stumble. He cursed and kicked the corner of Technos cape, rolling his eyes. He crouched down, his legs shaking from the exertion and the cold, and shoved his arms under Technos. He slowly stood up and started dragging Techno out of the cabin. 

He dragged Techno to the porch, leaving a dirty trail behind them, and met Ranboo at the bottom. Ranboo grabbed Technos upper body and Phil lifted under his knees, and they shuffled him up the stairs and into the house. 

There was a fire blazing in the fire place, a tea kettle whining on the stove, and a blanket and pillow set up on the couch. Phil muttered a soft thank you to Ranboo as they hefted him onto the couch. Ranboo went to take care of the tea while Phil covered Techno with the blanket. 

Phil collapsed into a chair, absolutely regretting going outside this morning. Ghostburs head popped out from the upstairs trapdoor, gasping at Phil and Techno. 

“Philza! You’re alive! Your hat isn’t straight.” He cheered.

“I’m alive.” Phil agreed, flicking his hat and giving Ghostbur a dirty look. 

“I made tea.” Ranboo reminded.

He brought Philza and Ghostbur a cup before sitting down with his own. They all took a moment to breathe. 

“Wil,” Ghostbur raised his tea cup to Phil, “no, this isn’t a toast. Next time this happens, can you like, warn me mate?” 

“I did!”

“Making shitty hand gestures does not count as warning someone.” 

-^-^-

Hours later, Technoblade woke up to the smell of fresh tea and a cracking fire. He sat up, cringing at the crick in his neck. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the normal, other than him being on the couch for some reason. A chest was left open, but he chalked that up to Ghostbur being forgetful. 

A sigh caught his attention and he turned to the chair on the other side of the couch. Philza was slumped into it, hat tipping lopsidedly down his face, and there were four angry, bloody scratch marks across the front of his shoulder. He looked down at his slightly bloody claws.

Fuck.


End file.
